


Happy New Year!

by Naria_Prime



Series: Holiday Specials [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1st person pov, A little introspective, Disney Song, Fireworks, Fun, New Year, OC-POV, OC-centric, OS, Party, Songfic, happy new year 2016, wheeljack makes fireworks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silvester und Neujahr bei den 'Bots. Hoffentlich geht nichts schief, schließlich kümmert sich Wheeljack um das Finale des Feuerwerks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^
> 
> Willkommen zum versprochenen Silvester-OS! Der längste OS, den ich bisher geschrieben habe...
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Weihnachten war gerade erst vorbei, da fingen auch schon die Vorbereitungen für das nächste Fest an: Silvester, beziehungsweise Neujahr. In diesem Fall gab es aber gar nicht so viel vorzubereiten, nur jede Menge Feuerwerk.  
Apropos Feuerwerk... das resultierte dann in der Szene, die ich früh morgens auf dem Weg zum Rec.-Room sah: Ein Streit zwischen einem sehr aufgeregten Wheeljack und einem ziemlich genervten Ratchet. Anscheinend hatte irgendein Hohlprozessor Wheeljack vom geplanten Feuerwerk erzählt, und das war dabei herausgekommen. Jetzt wollte er mithelfen, beziehungsweise das bereits existierende Feuerwerk 'verbessern'...  
"Dein Labor ist bis auf weiteres gesperrt!", schrie Ratchet gerade, als ich an ihnen vorbeikam. "Kommt nicht in Frage, dass du an explosiven Stoffen herumbastelst!" Damit drehte er sich um und stapfte davon, wahrscheinlich, um Wheeljacks Labor zu verriegeln. Im Gehen hörte ich ihn aber noch murmeln: "Ist schon schlimm genug, was er mit nicht explosiven Sachen anstellen kann, und dann Feuerwerk..."  
Ich begann, leise zu lachen, was anscheinend Wheeljack erst auf meine Präsenz aufmerksam machte, denn er drehte sich zu mir um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei war irre komisch! Irgendsoeine Mischung aus (positiver) Aufregung, Resignation und einem Schmollen. Und dabei hatte er sogar noch seine Schutzmaske auf...  
Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, meinte ich (wider besseren Wissens): "Die anderen Labore sind noch offen, oder?" Wheeljack wirkte daraufhin schon fast euphorisch, und ging sofort los, um anzufangen. Oh je, was hatte ich mir dabei eigentlich gedacht? Jetzt hieß es nur noch hoffen, dass nicht schiefging...

Den ganzen Tag über gab es keine einzige Explosion, zum Glück!  
Dafür aber half ich am späten Nachmittag mit, den Rec.-Room für die Silvesterparty umzubauen und zu dekorieren. Die Tische blieben, aber wurden an den Rand geschoben, in der Mitte entstand eine Tanzfläche, auf einer Seite würde später ein Buffet stehen, und auf der gegenüberliegenden wurde ein Mischpult aufgebaut. Inzwischen waren wir schon recht vertraut mit diesem Aufbau, sah es doch genauso aus, wenn wir sonst einmal eine Party feierten.  
Nachdem wir fertig waren, zog ich Sunny und Sides kurz beiseite und fragte sie flüsternd: "Habt ihr was geplant? Für heute Abend, meine ich."  
"Nein, du?", entgegnete Sides ebenso leise. Sunny schüttelte dabei einfach nur den Kopf.  
"Nicht wirklich...", antwortete ich zögerlich, unsicher, ob ich ihnen das mit Wheeljack erzählen wollte oder nicht. 'Was soll schon groß passieren?', dachte ich mir dann, und ergänzte: "Ich hab' bloß Wheeljack den Tipp gegeben, dass zwar sein Labor zu ist, aber nicht die anderen. Er wollte Feuerwerk machen..."  
Die beiden sahen sich kurz erschrocken an, dann flüsterte Sunny nachdrücklich: "Willst du, dass die ganze Party explodiert?!"  
Ich widerstand dem Anreiz, einen überzogenen Facepalm zu machen (diese Geste war wirklich lustig, wenn sie passte...) und erklärte: "Das Feuerwerk findet draußen statt! Und es soll schließlich explodieren! Wer ist denn wohl besser dafür geeignet als Wheeljack? Keiner!"  
"Da hast du auch wieder recht...", meinte Sides schließlich, und langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Das wird so was von perfekt..." In sein Lachen danach stimmte ich sofort mit ein, und auch Sunny konnte sich nicht lange zurückhalten, denn was konnte schon schiefgehen? Diesmal wollten wir ja spektakuläre Explosionen...

Auf der Party am späten Abend verflog die Zeit geradezu. Musik, Lichter wie in einer Disko, und alle tanzten, manch einer besser, andere schlechter. Wichtig war ja nur, dass alle Spaß hatten, und das war erreicht worden.  
Aus neun Uhr wurde zehn Uhr, dann elf Uhr, halb zwölf, viertel vor... Ich sah in dieser Zeit ungefähr zwanzig Mal auf mein Chrono, und trotzdem wurde ich total davon überrascht, als plötzlich die Musik ausging, und sich alle zum Mischpult drehten, hinter dem Jazz mit einem (für irdische Verhältnisse) riesigen Mikro in der Hand stand.  
"Noch dreißig Sekunden bis Mitternacht!", rief er aus, und schlagartig war da diese Aufregung. Alle waren total still, während er sagte: "Noch zwanzig... fünfzehn..." Dann stimmten wir auch alle mit ein:  
ZEHN...  
NEUN...  
ACHT...  
SIEBEN...  
SECHS...  
FÜNF...  
VIER...  
DREI...  
ZWEI..  
EINS...  
...  
FROHES NEUES JAHR!!!!!  
Grinsend sah ich mich um. Sunny und Sides waren direkt neben mir, aber wo war Optimus? Ein paar Sekunden später entdeckte ich ihn dann am Rand der Gruppe, die sich auf der Tanzfläche gebildet hatte, und ging zu ihm.  
Ihn umarmend meinte ich leise: "Frohes neues Jahr."  
Er hatte mich eindeutig auch über den Lärm gehört, denn er erwiderte: "Das wünsche ich dir auch." und legte seine Arme um mich. Wir hatten allerdings kaum Zeit, so zu bleiben, denn Jazz wählte genau diesen Moment, um zu verkünden, es wäre jetzt Zeit für das Feuerwerk. Dadurch wurden wir einfach mitgezogen.  
Allerdings ließ ich Optimus nicht los.

Genau als wir aus dem Gebäude traten zündete die erste Rakete und ließ einen goldenen Funkenschauer herabregnen. Es sah wunderschön aus, obwohl ich mich insgeheim fragte, wie viele Farben man wohl so mischen konnte.  
Auf diese erste Rakete folgten weitere, in rot, gelb, weiß, grün, blau, gold und noch vielen verschiedenen anderen Farben und Kombinationen. Der Rauch störte uns dabei nicht im Geringsten, schon allein, weil wir einfach unsere Lüftungen für kurze Zeit verschließen konnten.  
Schon nach den ersten drei oder vier Raketen fiel mir ein, dass ich dass Ganze eigentlich auch aufnehmen konnte. Wozu hatte man denn einen Hochleistungsprozessor, wenn nicht für so etwas? (In Slow Motion sähe das bestimmt noch besser aus...)  
Ich wusste nicht so recht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis plötzlich Wheeljack ausrief: "Jetzt kommt das Finale!" Wahrscheinlich verstand keiner, was er damit andeutete, oder ihn hatten einfach nur wenige gehört, denn es brach keine Panik aus. Stattdessen brachen alle in erstaunte Rufe aus, als eine neue Sorte Raketen zu explodieren begann.  
Anstatt in Funken zu verglühen, malten diese Glyphen an den Himmel. Cybertronische Glyphen. Unter anderem erkannte ich die Glyphen für 'Neuanfang', 'Glück', 'Freunde/Familie' und... 'Party'. Es war wunderschön...  
Aber auch der schönste Moment musste enden. Die Glyphen leuchtenen immer heller, immer mehr, bevor sie dann plötzlich erloschen. Ein perfektes Finale. Ich hatte also doch recht behalten, was Wheeljack und beabsichtigte Explosionen anging...

Nach Ende des Feuerwerks gingen wir wieder zurück in den Rec.-Room, die Party war ja schließlich immer noch nicht vorbei. Allerdings war die Musik immer noch aus, was aber nicht hieß, dass es unbedingt leise war. Ganz im Gegenteil, durch die vielen Gespräche, in denen die Sprechenden zum Teil schon etwas High Grade getrunken hatten, war es sogar überraschend laut, fast zu laut...  
"Hier ist es ja eigentlich Tradition, zu Neujahr 'Auld lang syne' abzuspielen, aber diese Party ist ja wohl kaum eine traditionelle Silvesterparty, also haben wir uns für etwas... Moderneres entschieden!", rief Jazz in den Lärm hinein, und bevor irgendjemand noch fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, begann auch schon die Musik:

You know it hasn't been bad,  
More happy than sad,  
But I tell you I'm glad  
When I think about starting all over again.

Dieses Lied kannte ich! Ich war im Internet darauf gestoßen, als ich nach 'Silvester' gesucht hatte! Und man konnte perfekt dazu tanzen... Das brachte mich auf eine Idee...  
Grinsend drehte ich mich zu Optimus um, griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche, die sich schon wieder zu füllen begann. Schließlich hatte ich nicht umsonst von Jazz ein paar Tanz-Moves gelernt!

Yeah, I know where we've been,  
But I don't think about then.  
There was a moment, but this is another.

Ich hatte Optimus noch nie so wirklich tanzen gesehen, er hielt sich immer eher zurück, aber jetzt konnte man eindeutig erkennen, dass er es konnte. Und in seinen Optiken konnte ich sehen, dass er lächelte.  
Kaum hatte ich daran gedacht, da fuhr er seine Maske zurück, und tatsächlich, er lächelte, endlich einmal frei von den Sorgen, die er sonst immer hatte. Wie auch der Song schon sagte, jetzt ging es nicht um die Vergangenheit, sondern um die Gegenwart.  
Der Krieg war endlich einmal weit, weit weg, beinahe vergessen. Nur schade, dass das nicht ewig anhalten konnte. Aber zumindest konnten wir jetzt Spaß haben!

So we're not gonna cry  
When we say goodbye  
To the year that has been receding.

Letztes Jahr war so viel passiert. Eigentlich kaum zu glauben, dass wir noch nicht einmal 26 Orns (*) hier waren...  
Ich freute mich schon wirklich auf das neue Jahr, auch wenn die Cons nicht auf wundersame Weise verschwinden würden, nur weil jett ein neues Jahr war, was eigentlich einen Neuanfang bedeutete.

We're not gonna look back.  
We know we're on the right track.  
And we all know that time is fleeting.  
(Time is fleeting)  
Time is fleeting!

Ich riss meine Gedanken fast gewaltsam vom letzten Jahr los. Das war wirklich nicht so einfach wie gedacht, dieses 'nicht zurückschauen'... Um es doch zu schaffen, konzentrierte ich mich auf die anderen um mich herum.  
Selten hatte ich Optimus so... befreit gesehen. Alle waren in Feierlaune, und ich bildete da auch keine Ausnahme, sobald ich es geschafft hatte, die ganzen Gedanken an den Krieg und so weiter abzulegen.  
Von irgendwoher bekam ich Kofetti ins Gesicht gepustet, was mich allerdings nur zum Lachen brachte. Keine so gute Idee im Nachhinein, denn ich atmete das Konfetti auch prompt noch ein...

'Cause you know it's a new year.  
It's a brand new beginning.  
Another 365 and the world keeps spinning.

Trotzdem ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, den Refrain mitzusingen. Zu meiner Überraschung stimmten mehrere der anderen auch mit ein, darunter auch Optimus, der um einiges mehr Spaß zu haben schien als auf anderen Partys bisher.

It's a new year.  
It's a time for celebration.  
The fun has just begun.  
Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year!

Kurz darauf aber wurde ich ein Stück weit weg gezogen, nur um dann von hinten in mehrere Luftschlangen eingewickelt zu werden. Das Lachen, das ich dabei hörte, war eindeutig das von Sides.  
Ebenfalls lachend nahm ich mir von einem nebenstehenden Tisch auch ein paar Luftschlangen, und jagte daraufhin Sides zwischen den Tanzenden hindurch, um ihn auch einzuwickeln.  
Der Song lag vollkommen richtig: Der Spaß hatte gerade erst angefangen!

(Gonna be a happy new year)  
(Gonna be a happy new year)  
Gonna be a happy new year!  
(Gonna be a happy new year)  
Gonna have a happy new year!

Zwischendrin fing ich einen Blick von Optimus auf, der aufgehört hatte zu tanzen und mich amüsiert bei meiner 'Jagd' auf Sides beobachtete. Ich winkte ihm kurz zu, grinste, und begann dann wieder nach Sides zu suchen.

'Cause you know it's a new year.  
It's a time for celebration.  
The fun has just begun.  
Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year!

Als das Lied endete, hatte ich Sides endlich gefunden, schlich mich an ihn heran, und warf die ganzen Luftschlangen über ihn, mit einem übermütigen: "Frohes neues Jahr!"  
Wir sahen uns einen Moment an, beide voller Luftschlangen, und fingen an zu lachen.  
Das würde ein tolles neues Jahr werden!

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyk4RE-Sn8w
> 
> (*) 1 Jahr = 52 Wochen = ca. 26 Orns (1 Orn = ca. 2 Wochen)
> 
> Ich hoffe, der OS hat euch gefallen.
> 
> P.S.: Ich weiß, das hier kommt früh, aber ich bin heute Abend nicht zu hause, also...


End file.
